With the development of industrial production, higher and higher requirements are imposed on production efficiency. Laser-MIG hybrid welding (laser-metal inert gas hybrid welding) is widely used. In the welding process, conventional welding fixtures are generally mould-layer type welding fixtures, which can only clamp a single work piece to be welded, seriously affecting the processing efficiency. Moreover, it requires screwing and unscrewing bolts repeatedly when the welding fixtures are loaded and unloaded, which is time-consuming, thereby adversely affecting the welding efficiency. Also, the fixation of the work piece is not firm enough, which is apt to cause the work piece to fracture during processing, thereby increasing costs and reducing efficiency. The Laser-MIG hybrid welding has a large heat input, and the work piece to be welded may be oxidized since the back thereof is exposed to the air.